Accidentally in Love
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: Two people who would be considered Degrassi’s most unlikely couple have a one night stand, the results could last forever. (This is the "fan fiction formerly known as Degrassi's Unlikely Couple") Please R & R.
1. A Little Too Much, A Little Too Far

****

Ashley took a sip of the wine that she had stolen from the wine cabinet and handed it to JT. "I can't believe Manny cheated on me with my cousin," JT said, taking a swig of it himself.

Ashley pulled out a strawberry daiquiri and opened it and started to drink it. "I couldn't believe that Craig cheated on me with Manny," she said.

"But that was months ago Ashley," JT said.

"But it still hurts."

JT couldn't feel anything at the moment, just that he had never felt like this before. It wasn't from the alcohol running through his veins it was the thought of being here with Ashley. Someone who knew what he was going through.

Ashley glanced at JT out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't just her kid stepbrother's stupid friend, he was…a god.

"JT?" Ashley asked.

JT looked at her and before he knew what was happening, Ashley was kissing him and JT was kissing her back. And before either one of them knew what was happening. They were lying naked next to one another on the floor of Ashley's bedroom, kissing. Neither of them wanting to remember the past, neither of them even knowing what was going on in the present. Or what will happen in the future.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

Next chapter "Apology Not Accepted"

I'll update after I get 5 reviews


	2. Apology Not Accepted

****

A/N: Wow, everybody has posted very quickly so here is the next chapter.

JT stumbled home later that night, just to find, thankfully, that his house was empty. He clambered upstairs, gripping the railing and watching the steps swerve in front of his face.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed when he made it to the top. The phone rang, shrilling in his ears.

"Damn," he muttered. He picked it up in his room. "Hello?"

"JT? Where've you been?" Manny asked, on the other line.

"Where have you been? In the backseat of my cousin's van?" JT snapped. He couldn't forget walking into the garage to get his cousin for supper to open the door to the college freshman and his girlfriend, naked, and going at it like rabbits.

"JT, I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry?" Anger swelled up inside of him. "Sorry?! What the hell, Manny? Do you think saying 'sorry' will erase that image of you and my cousin from my head? 'Sorry' will actually get me to forgive you? Well, 'Manny, I'm sorry' but your apology is _not_ accepted." With that he slammed the phone down and fell back on his bed.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

Next chapter "

I'll update after I get 10 reviews


	3. What Happened?

****

There was an awkwardness at school that Monday between JT and Ashley, they weren't sure how drunk they got at the Kerwin/Isaac's house and what happened before Ashley ran to the bathroom vomiting and JT left before he himself threw up.

At one point Toby had tried to talk to both of them and JT made up an excuse about having to talk to some teacher about a project and Ashley made a mad dash for the washroom.

But Ashley was the one who finally got up the nerves to pull JT into an empty classroom and turn to him. "What happened the other night at my house?" she asked, hoping that he'd know.

"I don't know," he said. Disappointment spread across Ashley's face. "I just remember talking to you about Manny and you talking about Craig and drinking something pretty strong."

Ashley was also the one who got up the nerves to ask, "Do you think we…did something else?"

"I'm not sure," JT confessed. "But…I might sound like a jerk if I said we did."

Ashley chewed on her bottom lip. "Maybe we'll find out," she said.

"I hope we don't," JT said. Ashley agreed with him.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

Next chapter "

I'll update after I get 20 reviews

Thanks for all of the reviews (and I'm asking for them because it's my weird way of organizing). I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. A Note In His Locker

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'll _try_ to make the chapters longer as the story unfolds.

Ashley and JT avoided each other for the next couple of months, not making any eye contact whatsoever.

Ashley ducked into the bathroom in between classes and checked her underwear. There was no blood. This was the first time in her life that she had _wanted_ her period. She was already two months late. She had been late before but that was because she was stressed out after what Craig had done to her.

Ashley sighed and reached into her backpack and pulled out a pen and her English notebook. She sat on the back of the toilet and scribbled a quick note to JT and tore it out of the notebook and folded it up. She stuffed her notebook back into the backpack.

Ashley ran down the hall and slipped the note into the vent in JT's locker.

JT had just happened to be in there, hiding from Spinner hoping he wouldn't suspect that it was him who put stink bombs into Spinner's locker. JT looked at it. _For Your Eyes Only_. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the small key chain flashlight he usually carried with him and turned it on and put it in his mouth. He unfolded the note and read what was inside:

__

JT,  
This is kind of embarrassing to write…but I haven't gotten my period since "that night" I think I might be pregnant. I'm scared.  
Ashley

She had written "_Love, Ashley_" but she had scribbled out the "love" part. JT's heart sunk down into his stomach and folded the note up and stuck it into his pocket and walked past the Media Immersion classroom where Ashley was sitting at her computer. She looked up and saw him. They traded looks (both saying "I'm sorry") and then he turned and walked to the office to get a tardy slip to allow him into class.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

Next chapter "

I'll update after I get 25 reviews


	5. What Are We Going To Do?

JT waited on Ashley's bed while Ashley was in the bathroom. He wrung his hands together. Was he ready to be a dad? What the hell, of _course_ he wasn't. He was only fourteen. He didn't know what he was doing, he was too out of it to stop himself or to even use a condom. Damn, after all those sex talk classes with Dr. Sally why couldn't he remember at least _one_ of them.

Ashley returned and sat next to him with the egg timer set and she sat it on the nightstand.

"What if I am?" Ashley asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But I won't leave."

Ashley smiled. "That's very…brave of you."

"Brave?" he asked. They both knew that was the only word that Ashley could think of to describe a teenage boy accepting his responsibilities. "Yeah. But I mean, are you going to abort?"

She shook her head. "I read about them and they scare me," she said. "But…if there's something medically wrong than yeah definitely. But let's hope not."

He nodded.

They sat in silence, dreading for the sound of the egg timer going off. Finally they heard the soft _ding_ and JT saw the worry in Ashley's eyes. He took her hand and they both stood up and walked to the bathroom where the home pregnancy test revealed their worst fear.

Ashley Kerwin was pregnant with none other than JT Yorke's baby.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update after I get 40 reviews but also read below:

A/N: This was the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Hehe. Anyway, this is another one of my "fan's fictions" and you get to decide if the baby will be a boy or a girl and their name, just put it in your review or e-mail it to me. Oh and also if you want it to be a single birth, twins, etc.

:-D


	6. Toby Finds Out

A/N: Thanks for all of the baby suggestions, you can still suggest single birth, sex, and names until I announce the chapter "It's A…" and there you will see the results. Well, read on!

Toby walked into the open bathroom door and saw Ashley against the sink. "Oh s-," he also realized that JT was there. "What're you doing in here?"

JT looked around dumbly. "This isn't your room?" he asked.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "You knew I was going to hang out with Kendra this afternoon didn't I?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I remember you saying something like that."

Ashley dropped the test into the trashcan on top of the box. "Um, JT was just helping me with the wallpaper choices," she said. "Remember? Mom and Jeff want to redo the bathroom?"

"And you're asking JT's advice?" Toby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he was the only one around!" Ashley snapped.

"Sorry, don't bite my head off!"

"Excuse me," Ashley said, stepping around him and walking out into the hall.

JT followed close behind her. "I'll be in your room," he said. Toby nodded and closed the door.

He looked around the room and tried to imagine the walls in a "JT Yorke design", he shuddered at the thought. He walked over to the toilet and looked down at the trash can. His eyes widened and he reached down and pulled out the pregnancy test and checked what it meant on the box. "Oh my God," he whispered, to himself. "Ashley's pregnant?"

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update once I get 45 reviews!


	7. SPILL!

****

A/N: Thanks for all of the baby suggestions, you can still suggest single birth, sex, and names until I announce the chapter "It's A…" and there you will see the results. Well, read on!

Toby stormed down the hall to Ashley's room and threw the door open. Ashley looked up at him. "What?" she asked, angrily.

"What is this?" Toby asked, holding up the box and the test.

"Gross, Toby, you went through the trashcan," she said, making a face.

"Hey Genius, you left it on top where Kate or my Dad could have seen it," he said. "Who's the father?"

"No one," she said.

"Really?" Toby asked. "You impregnated yourself?"

"I meant it was no one you would know," she said, knowing how stupid she sounded.

"Is it Craig?"

"We're still not on speaking terms."

"Jimmy?"

"Attached at the hip with Hazel."

"Sean?"

"He's my best friend's boyfriend."

Toby blinked. "It wouldn't happen to be JT would it?"

Ashley was hesitant and then said, "He's too young for me."

"That's not—Oh my God, it's JT isn't it?"

"You know, it's none of your business!" she yelled. She shoved him out the door and slammed in his face.

Toby turned and went down the hall to his room where JT was staring amused at the lava lamp. "Alright! Spill!" Toby yelled.

"What?" JT asked, not taking his eyes off the liquid gel morphing into different shapes.

"You and Ashley are having a kid!"

JT rolled his eyes over to Toby and then snapped back to the lava lamp. "Haha, funny," he said.

"Don't give me that!" Toby yelled. He threw the evidence down in front of JT. "I know!"

JT looked at him. "It was a one night thing," he said. "Neither one of us remembers."

"It usually only takes one time."

JT sighed. "But are we still friends?" he asked.

"I don't know," Toby said. "I'll have to think about it."

JT nodded and stood up, he walked around his best friend and left the house.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update as soon as I get 55 reviews. Thanks to all those people who have submitted baby suggestions and reviewed. :-D


	8. Craig

A/N: Oh sorry if the new name's kind of confusing but I didn't really like Degrassi's Unlikely Couple anymore it was sort of annoying and I heard _Accidentally in Love_ in Shrek 2 and I love that movie so I thought it'd be perfect for this fan fiction.

Ashley and JT avoided both each other at school as well as Toby who pretended that he didn't know they existed. Toby was close to both of them.

But with Toby mad at them he could tell the entire school that Ashley and JT were going to have a kid together.

But sooner than they had both thought the word had gotten around fast, all Toby had to do was drop the secret to Kendra while Spinner and Paige were in the room (which he did) and it was _all_ over Degrassi.

Ashley was at her locker when Craig came storming up. "God, I can't believe you," he said, sounding disgusted.

"What?" Ashley snapped.

"A couple of months ago you were telling me off for cheating on you and getting Manny pregnant, but look at you…JT and Manny weren't even broke up and you slept with him!" he said. He shook his head. "And all this time I wasted trying to apologize to you."

"Craig, JT and I didn't even know what we were doing," she said. "And how the hell did you find out anyway?"

"Spinner, why?" Craig asked.

She shook her head and slammed her locker door shut. Craig rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Ashley glared at his back. How dare he—?

_How dare he what?_ she thought, _Everything he said was true._ Ashley tried to block her tears and turned and ran to the girl's washroom.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

Sorry for it being so short again I thought I could make it longer but I can't.

Oh and thanks for all the suggestions and since it's obviously going to take me a while to get to the "It's a…" chapter (when I'll spill the results to the poll—boy, girl; single, twins, triplets, etc.) keep giving me suggestions. :-D

Oh and I'll also update the next chapter when I get 65 reviews.


	9. In the Washroom

****

Ashley wasn't alone when she rushed into the washroom. Instead she was greeted by none other than the Spirit Squad themselves. Paige and Hazel didn't make any movement but Manny glared her down until Ashley cracked and ran into one of the stalls and threw up her breakfast. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness, Craig's confrontation, or Manny's death glare.

Paige and Hazel left, but Manny waited outside the stall with her arms folded across her chest. Ashley wiped her mouth and pushed open the door and looked at her. "What?" she asked.

Manny just glared.

"If you're going to yell at me about being so uptight about you and Craig don't…he's already done that," Ashley stepped around her and rinsed her mouth out.

"Actually," she said. "I was going to say I hope you're going to do what _you_ think is right." She shook her head. "It feels like we've switched bodies."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Manny smirked and turned and walked out of the room.

Ashley waited for the bell to ring and then she ran to class before the tardy bell rang.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

I'll update once I have 85 reviews…


	10. Mom

****

JT and Ashley argued for a week straight about whose parents would be the first to know. They had several disagreements that their parents be in the same room but JT didn't really like that idea.

"Let's just let Toby open his big mouth and blab to your parents," JT suggested.

But Toby was getting over the idea about his best friend and stepsister having a kid together. He had even been trying to drop hints to Jeff and Kate since he found out (example, going to baby name websites and leaving Parenting magazines in Ashley's stuff).

"I think we should just tell your parents," JT said, wanting to stop the arguing.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "They would understand better than mine."

Ashley thought about it and nodded. "Come over for dinner tonight," she said.

It was a Friday night, JT discovered, he had been so wrapped up in thinking about the baby that he had forgotten the day of the week.

JT walked up to the Kerwin-Isaac residence and rang the doorbell. Ashley let him in, she was dressed up and they had both realized that she was really starting to show. "It has to be tonight," she said, whispering to him.

JT nodded and walked into the kitchen, smiling at Kate.

JT helped Toby do the dishes. "Ashley, are you putting on weight?" Toby asked.

Ashley glared at him.

"Toby that's rude," Kate scolded him like a five-year-old. She studied her daughter. "Actually Ashley, you could lose a little weight."

"I will in several months," she said.

Kate looked worriedly at her. "What's that mean?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm pregnant," Ashley said.

JT and Toby looked over their shoulders to see Kate's jaw drop and Jeff try to hide the fact that he was choking on his soda. "What?" Kate asked.

"JT and I are having a baby," Ashley said.

Kate and Jeff looked over at JT that made him want to blend in with the wall. "Together?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

Kate fell back into her chair and Jeff reached for her. "I'm sorry," Ashley said, dropping her voice low.

"When did this happen?" Kate asked.

Toby pulled the plug in the sink and dried his hands off and stood next to his father, while Ashley and JT spilled.

"You got drunk?" Jeff asked.

They nodded.

"So drunk that they can't remember," Toby said.

"Stay out of it Toby," Ashley snapped.

There was silence for a few moments and then Kate sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to get use to being called 'Grandma' aren't I?"

Ashley shrugged and smiled at her mother. Kate forced a smile. They sat around in the kitchen discussing the future for the baby (names, shower, finance, etc.) until JT left later that night.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

A/N: Considering that I write a bunch of chapters ahead, I am already on the chapter where Ashley has the baby/babies. But you won't find out about what it/they is/are for another couple of chapters.

The names you chose are:

BOYS

Alexander

Derek

Erik

Kyle

Andrew

Benjamin

Omar

Parker

Ryan

Trevor

GIRLS

Jade

Jayden

Trinity

Alexis

Laicee

Eden

Jamie

Kayla

Mackenzie

Lola

You can choose one or more of these names. The names that aren't used in this will be used in a later "fan's fiction".

I'll update once I have 100 reviews or as soon as I can.


	11. Shopping

****

Ellie had been cool with the thought that her friend was pregnant, even Paige and Hazel were acting nice to her, they even asked her to go to the mall and go shopping with them.

"Shopping?" Ashley asked. "For what?"

Paige shrugged. "Baby stuff," she said.

"The baby's not even here," Ashley replied. "JT and I don't even know what it is yet."

"We know," Hazel said. "We're not even going to buy anything. Just look."

"That's ok I guess," Ashley replied.

They walked out of their last class of the day and Ashley smiled at JT who was having some sort of argument with Liberty about a class project or something, but he had seen and smiled back at her. Liberty looked over her shoulder and saw Ashley and turned back to argue with JT some more.

"Wow, they're fighting like an old married couple," Paige said.

"Hey Ash!" Ellie said, running up and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"The mall," Paige said.

"Did I say 'Paige'?" Ellie snapped, Paige turned and made a face. She stopped at her locker and shoved her things inside.

"Why are you going to the mall?" Ellie asked.

"To look at baby stuff," Ashley said.

"Cool," she said. "Could I come?"

"Sure," Ashley replied.

The girls left the school and headed over to the mall.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"Oh my God!" Hazel exclaimed picking up a baby pink outfit. "Look at this!"

Ashley turned and smiled at it. "That is adorable," she said. They had already dragged her to a bunch of different stores already, even Hot Topic where Ellie found a black body suit with a black tutu and a skull on the front of it (A/N: I was on and saw it and thought it was cute!), which Ashley agreed with her was adorable as well and made a mental list to get that if it's a girl.

"I think that kid's going to have enough clothes," Paige said to Hazel. She had a white stuffed bear with a pink nose in her arms wearing pink pajamas and a white stripe across the middle with pink cursive writing on it.

"What's that say?" Ellie asked. Paige handed it to her and she and Ashley read it. "'Thank Heaven for Little Girls'?" They both realized that when they moved it there was something in it that rattled.

"I don't think so," Ashley said, handing it back to Paige. "I think JT would drive me and the baby crazy with it."

Paige smiled. "I didn't think of that," she said. She ran back to the aisle where she found it and put it back on the shelf.

"How do you even know it will be a girl?" Ashley asked, she realized that most of the things they showed her were for girls.

Ellie shrugged. "We don't," she said. "We're just hoping."

Ashley shrugged. "I better get home," she said, checking her watch.

"So should we," Paige said, putting down a monkey that was dressed in yellow pajamas and hat, and had a pacifier in its mouth.

The girls soon left the mall and walked their separate ways home.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

A/N: Considering that I write a bunch of chapters ahead, I am already on the chapter where Ashley has the baby/babies. But you won't find out about what it/they is/are for another couple of chapters.

The names you chose are:

BOYS

Alexander

Derek

Erik

Kyle

Andrew

Benjamin

Omar

Parker

Ryan

Trevor

GIRLS

Jade

Jayden

Trinity

Alexis

Laicee

Eden

Jamie

Kayla

Mackenzie

Lola

You can choose one or more of these names. The names that aren't used in this will be used in a later "fan's fiction".

I'll update after I get 110 reviews or as soon as I can…


	12. It's A

A/N: Now for the chapter you've _all_ been waiting for…

JT sat with Ashley at lunch the next day and they discussed their doctor appointment later that afternoon.

Ashley was beginning to show and she wore baggy sweatshirts. She put her hand on her stomach. "We could find out today what we're going to have," she said. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

JT thought for a long time, stabbing at his macaroni convincing himself that it had _not_ moved. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, I want to," Ashley replied. "I don't think I can go the rest of this pregnancy knowing what it will be."

He twisted the straw in his soda between his fingers. "Yeah," he said. "I don't think I can take the suspense either."

Ashley smiled. "Great!" she said. "My mom's going to drive us."

JT nodded and the lunch period was over.

——————————————————————————————————————————

JT ran up to Ashley after class as they stood outside and waited for Kate to pull up. "You nervous?" he asked Ashley, trying to hide his shaking hands in his jacket pockets.

"A little," she confessed. "You?"

"Petrified," he finally confessed as Kate pulled up and they climbed in.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"Hmm," the doctor said, looking at the screen as she moved the ball over Ashley's belly.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"They look healthy to me," she said, smiling.

Ashley and JT smiled and then they mentally rewound what she said and played it over. "They?" JT asked.

The doctor looked at him and nodded. "Hmm-Mm," she said. "You're having twins."

They're expressions turned to shock. "Huh?" JT asked. He had remembered doing some family history in Grade Five and he had never seen any twins in that history and later he found out that twins didn't run in Ashley's family either.

"Twins," she said. "You know, two babies."

"We _know_ what twins are," Ashley said. "We're just…shocked that's all."

"Do you want to know the sex of the twins?" she asked.

Ashley and JT looked at each other and then nodded. "Sure," Ashley said.

The doctor turned back to the screen. "It looks like you are having two healthy twin daughters," she said, smiling.

JT's face broke out into a smile and Ashley stared at the screen, shocked and amazed. She was, not only carrying JT's baby, but carrying his twin daughters. This was _way_ too much excitement for her for one day.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

A/N: Now you know what they are you can choose the girls names: (if you've already voted you can vote again...I don't care)

Jade

Jayden

Trinity

Alexis

Laicee

Eden

Jamie

Kayla

Mackenzie

Lola

You can choose one or more of these names. The names that aren't used in this will be used in a later "fan's fiction".

I'll update as soon as I get 120 reviews or as soon as I can...don't rush me, please!


	13. Movie Night At Ellie's

"Twins?" Ellie asked, dumbfounded when Ashley came over to her house later that night. "You're having _twins_?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. "JT wouldn't stop talking about it on the way home." Ashley opened her tub of _Ben & Jerry's_ ice cream as Ellie plugged in a tape.

"You know why he's excited," Ellie said. "He doesn't have to pop them out."

"He wouldn't be able to handle monthly cramping," Ashley replied, digging into her ice cream. "Where's your Mom by the way?"

"Oh, she's keeping herself busy at work," Ellie said. "She said that if she keeps busy she won't have time to sit down and think about missing Dad."

"That's good," Ashley replied, as Ellie fast forwarded through the previews. "At least she's not drinking."

Ellie shrugged. "It gave me more time to hang out with Sean."

"How _are_ you and Sean?" Ashley asked.

Ellie shrugged. "Ok, I guess."

Ashley smiled as Ellie pressed play and they sat through the movie and Ellie suggesting every female characters' name for Ashley to use.

——————————————————————————————————————————

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry it's short but I tried to make it longer.

I'll update after I get 140 reviews

see bio


End file.
